


Freakers Ball: John and Rodney

by razz



Series: Freakers Ball [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Run-On Sentences, Sex Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razz/pseuds/razz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney scene continued from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/586833">Freakers Ball</a>. Can also stand alone. First time.</p><p>John shares an intimate scene with Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rodney stood with his eyes squeezed shut, hands clutching the back of a chair where he'd been ordered not to move. One wrist was the only connection to the silent dom, he knew was near him.

It started with a brush of lips on his cheek, a hot breath in his ear. He shivered but held himself still. A hand was still firm around his wrist. He felt the other stroking down his back. At first it was nothing but distracting. Then, as strong fingers flexed around his wrist and at the small of his back, something inside him shifted, and it was all he could do not to press into the hand. It stroked again, alternating between feathery, then pressing into his muscles. It paused at his neck and rubbed. He felt every press of it as a tide of pleasure and whimpered when a fingertip dug into a knotted muscle. 

The hand slipped upwards into his hair, lightly tugging for a couple of moments. His cock twitched. He shook with the effort it took to stop himself from arching towards the caresses. He felt the path the hand made down his spine, like a line of electricity. He hummed another moan when it reached his lower back again. Then his captured wrist was brought to rest there behind him in the small of his back. "Yes," he muttered, before he bit his lip in apology, not sure if he was allowed to speak. 

There was a whisper of air and then John's lips were teasing his bitten lip from between his teeth. Teeth nibbled gently, feeling so much better than his own. "You can respond, Rodney." His voice was low, gravelly. It hummed along his nerves. "Just don't move from where I put you." 

With a sighing hum, he kissed back eagerly, becoming lost in it and the feel of being restrained by commands and that one hand around his wrist. He felt so good, a little outside himself but connected to his body and skin in a way that intensified every touch. 

He was being moved again, bent forward precariously, with just his free hand on the chair to steady him. "Condom." He was panting with anticipation, but he'd never been so far gone he'd forgotten. The hand was back, smoothing down his bottom.

"Yes." John said simply. But there was no crackle sound, there was also no move towards his entrance, just that hand stroking his ass, like it had stroked his back. Soft and frustrating, then firm and massaging by turns. Rodney relaxed and let the worry slip free. The hand moved to his shoulder, both steadying and soothing him.

"Good." That low voice praised from the base of his skull. He could feel nuzzling kisses there, then a sharp bite at the base of his neck, where it met his shoulders. He wriggled, hoping to feel the body he knew was behind him. A low chuckle set the hairs on the back of his neck on end, in a really good way. He only connected with air. 

Then there was a warm mouth, sucking and licking it's way down his back. He sighed, then yelped when teeth sunk in above his hip. He whimpered, but not solely from pain. The suction made his groin ache. "Mmm, yes, John."

The hand went back to his ass, cupping, deliciously warm. It's absence only registered after a stinging slap. It startled him, but the hand gripping his wrist gave him something other than the chair to brace with. He barely had himself steady, before there was another blow to his other cheek. He murmured his appreciation.

The blows continued, interspersed with tender pats and strong fingers that dug into the muscles of his ass. After many blows, he felt a rise of emotion that caught in his throat, but his breath only hitched once before an arm caught around his chest and pulled him back into the strong body behind him. He protested in a small voice, "I wasn't - please, I-" . He wanted more, but he couldn't articulate how much it would hurt if they stopped here, now, before they'd even started. 

"Hush," that low voice was right next to his ear, "I'm not stopping, shh." The hand in front of him stroked his chest, then tweaked a nipple to demonstrate. Rodney gasped and squirmed backwards into that unyielding body. His nipples were still red and raw from earlier in the evening and even a gentle tug was making the nipple pulse in a perfect ache. 

As he threw his head back onto John's shoulder, his other hand was lifted carefully from the chair and drawn behind his back above the one already there. His second wrist was pressed into the palm of the first. "Hold it here," John huffed into his collarbone. He swayed a little, his center of mass pulled past his heels, but John held him securely. His shoulder blades and arms pressed against John's chest while his head rested back against John's shoulder. 

John had perfect access from this arch he'd positioned him into. John's chin dug into his shoulder, while his mouth tasted the hollow of his neck. And it would have been awkward except for how boneless it made him feel to be held up and to be made helpless like that.

John lifted his head until they were cheek to cheek then scraped his stubble along his skin. "Ooohh," his breath escaped, and he leaned his face into the caress. Soft touches explored his sore nipples, then blunt fingernails raked down from his sternum to the softness of his belly. He squealed and wiggled a little, but he wasn't trying to get away.

"Yes, yes, mmmm!" 

He felt John's lower body pushing forward, felt his abs moving against their hands. John's erection slid a wet line against one hot ass cheek. He felt his body go totally limp as if his strings had been cut.

"Yeah," John's voice was still so low, still right there beside his ear. He could feel the rumble of his chest through his body. He was being walked forward. He tried to help, but he felt uncoordinated, and really, he mostly just managed to rub his ass back against John several times. He couldn't find it in him to be sorry, especially not when John growled and pressed him roughly against the wall with his own body, trapping him from behind. 

John pressed him until he was breathless, squashed up against the wall. He felt one of John's legs twist and settle between both of his own, then the knee lifted along the insides of his thighs. He struggled for air briefly before John eased up and there was a rustle of cloth. John pressed a square packet into his free hand. "Hold that, Rodney." He hoped the incoherent noises he was making were agreement enough. 

A sharp nip at his ear was distracting, but the command in John's voice grabbed at his attention, "How are your hands, Rodney?" He struggled to make sense of it, "Are your fingers numb?"

"Mmm," he hummed, but made a conscious effort to flex them, even though they seemed far away. "No, no numbness." He was a little closer to the surface now, able to find words. He smiled hopefully, "fuck me?" 

There was a low growl, and he was pressed hard against the wall again. Rodney squirmed encouragingly. Incidentally, this had his dick rubbing against the wall. That was pretty much when his coherence started to run away again. John bit at his neck again, then he released the wrist he'd been holding captive the whole time. Rodney tried not to feel bereft. 

"Here, turn your hand," John's breathless voice almost made up for how holding his own wrists was just not the same. "Shhh," John somehow knew, maybe he'd made some noise to indicate his discontent. "Hey," John pressed him against the wall again, gently. The next second, John shoved a forearm against his shoulder blades and pinned him aggressively. Rodney groaned loudly, pushing back and loving the resistance he met. 

John laughed, he sucked biting kisses along his shoulders and up his neck. Then he shoved Rodney's face sideways against the wall as well, so he could have access to his jawline. He lay down tender kisses with the occasional nuzzle. 

John crowded him, so solid and immoveable. It was overwhelming and he almost couldn't decide if he was more aroused or content. Then, John whispered into his ear, "You want me to fuck you, Rodney?" and the balance tipped. Oh yeah, he was on fire with it. "Should I fuck into your perfect, pink ass?" 

He whimpered, he may have even begged, although he'd never admit it. John took pity on him and stole the condom back. John slid his leg up his thigh again, making him shake. There were sounds and then he felt slick fingers kneading his ass cheeks and slipping between. 

"You're so good, Rodney. I want to keep you all to myself." He felt warmth spreading through him like a tide, and he nodded frantically from where he was pinned. John smiled into his skin, nuzzling. John's hands were working him open now. He could barely breath, for the anticipation in his chest.

John played him expertly, every twist of his fingers was unraveling him, but he felt okay with that. More than ok. He started to chant under his breath, "please, please, please."

John pulled at his wrists and he released them gladly, feeling the blood rush back into his hands. It was one more sensation in a sea of feeling and then John grasped both of his hands, back to front, and laced their fingers together. For a long moment John only stretched their arms out above them on the wall. Then he lined up and pushed in. 

His brain was completely offline in seconds. There was only a scorching hot body pressing into his and firm warm hands cupping his own, even while he was being fucked into the wall. The intimacy was deeper than he'd felt with anyone else.

He was so close and he rode the edge of his orgasm for what felt like forever. John was obliging and backed off if he started to tense. He teetered there, enjoying John's rippling body against and inside him. He couldn't articulate, but he moaned loudly.

John tucked his nose into the hollow behind his ear and whispered endearments, encouragements, growls and moans there, and maybe he was trying to express the exact same thing. 

There was a moment where everything that had been lining up between them just clicked, and whatever John gave, he took without pause or translation. 

They came like that, together. It was like a revelation. Rodney may have blacked out a little. He came back to warm hands smoothing down his sides and the cool wall still pressed to his front. 

After frozen moments of time, just standing and panting together, John maneuvered them towards another couch. There were bottles of water chilling in buckets. John snagged one. He settled Rodney with him on the couch and made sure he drank before tugging him more comfortably against his chest, between his legs. Rodney went happily, still very deep. John pet him slowly, murmuring into his hair, too low for Rodney to hear.

He felt warm and wanted. There was a cherishing quality to the hands on him, and when he looked up, he saw more of the same in John's eyes. He felt so happy, like he could smile for days. He didn't want to move, so he didn't for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be a heavy Ds scene, but it came out a bit milder than I thought it would. I guess to me John would be a slow burn, with a lot of tenderness and subtle dominance when faced with an eager sub (and especially for a first time.) It'd be later, when faced with a cranky McKay, that the harder side of his dominant nature would be more obvious.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue will make more sense if you've read [Freakers Ball](http://archiveofourown.org/works/586833). However, even without you shouldn't be too confused.

"Come home with me." It was a tentative order disguised as a request. Rodney knew he would never want to refuse. John saw it in his face and relaxed. He pulled him in for a slow, claiming kiss. 

"I just have to let Laura know. She'll want to schedule a check-in call later, too."

John considered this, "The marine you were with earlier?"

Rodney, who realized this probably meant John was some form of military, blinked in surprise. "Yes: She and I look out for each other and play occasionally."

"Okay, what does your coat look like? I'll grab it while you talk to her."

 

Laura smiled wickedly when he went to tell her he was leaving with someone. "Oh, it's the tall, dark and dangerous, isn't it? Was he good?"

"He's amazing and I'm going to make sure he knows how amazing I am, before I let him go to sleep tonight!" Rodney declared.

"Rodney, I'm pretty sure only an idiot would need convincing, especially after he's already gotten a taste. And we both know you hate idiots."

"You're right, of course," but Rodney could feel himself blushing and decided to turn the conversational tables on Laura. "Commit to Carson and Katie already. You know they're crazy about you, and they'll make you happy. I think you have enough stories now."

"What about you?" The torn expression she wore warmed him.

"I think," Rodney looked across at John, who was waiting across the room with a boyish grin on his mouth, "I think I might be about to find some stories that are just mine for a bit." He smiled back at John and kissed Laura once on the cheek. 

If she was surprised that he was forgoing their usual full mouth kiss, she didn't show it. She slapped him on the back heartily. "Good boy," she grinned and sent him back to John with a parting slap on the ass too. 

Wearing a frightening smile, she winked at John when he shot her a warning look. 

Rodney smiled up at him as he joined him, "The wink means she'll blow up your car if you hurt me."

John's reaction made Rodney feel flushed with pleasure. It was a warmer smile and a returned wink in Laura's direction. John slung an easy arm around Rodney's shoulder. "Come on, you can phone her up later to tell her what car I drive and where I live."


End file.
